La novia de Charasuke
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, así que él solo podía decir lo mucho que le desagradaba la novia de su amigo Charasuke. Contaba con Sai para tomar una pequeña venganza por ello, aunque a ese tonto le diera lo mismo que esa mujer deambulara con el muchacho siguiéndola como perro faldero. One-Shot participante en el Festival Literario SasuNaru. Charasuke y Menma


_Traigo este corto y espero que cómico, One-Shot para participar en el FLSN (Festival Literario SasuNaru). No está de más decir que es mi primer año participando._

 _La historia es mía, pero los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ La novia de Charasuke ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Suigetsu; un chico de cabellos albinos, ojos violetas y piel blanca; suspiró por cuarta vez en esa tarde, antes de darle un vistazo a Sai, un chico de cabellos y ojos de un negro tan intenso y oscuro como el plomo y de piel de alabastro; debía admitir que le causaba una enorme intriga, más nunca había preguntado la razón por la cual de ese tono de piel en su amigo. El chico en cuestión mantenía un semblante sereno, sin mostrar incomodidad o inconformidad como él en ese momento.  
Se acomodó para mirar hacia atrás de él, más específicamente hacia una linda muchacha rubia con un par de brillantes ojos azules y de tez trigueña de nombre Menma. Su mirada pasó de manera rápida hacia un lado de la mujer, donde se encontraba la pareja de ella, y su mejor amigo si cabía aclarar, con una mano colocada firmemente a un costado de la cintura de la muchacha, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo y algo alegre, Charasuke. Él tenía un extraño peinado con el cabello hacia atrás, de puntas que se alzaban con gracia, de un negro tan oscuro y brilloso como las plumas de un cuervo, al igual que sus ojos; piel nieva, pero sin lugar a dudas, con mayor color que la de Sai.  
El momento en el que discretamente miró a la mujer había hecho que Charasuke afilara la mirada hacia él. Debía admitir que Menma era linda, pero no le ponían las rubias, además su novia se pondría como fiera si se enteraba que prestaba demasiada atención a esa chica. Pero, el que esa mujer ojizarco fuera linda no era el motivo por el que la mirara, a veces durante mucho tiempo, en realidad la cuestión era un poco más diferente a lo aparente. A su ver desde que esa mujer rubia llegó a la institución no había hecho más que dos cosas: una era capturar la completa atención de Charasuke y la segunda, era el retenerlo. No es que la chica fuera posesiva o que le ordenara al moreno permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, no, claro que no. Era el mismo bruno quien estaba completamente flechado por ella y no quería estar ni un solo segundo apartado de su lado. Por lo tanto el que su mirada se paseara tanto no era otra cosa sino un desagrado por su presencia.

Quiso comprender a su amigo, y es que claro, él mismo se había puesto como estúpido cuando Karin comenzó a salir con él. Le encantaba estar como chicle con ella, pero fueron sólo un par de meses, pronto se adaptaron a un ritmo que les permitía compartir tiempo de calidad con sus respectivos grupos de amigos y otros para estar solo ellos dos. Más de una vez había intentado llevarla para que conociera a sus amigos y pudieran convivir un rato. Pero el problema había sido algo extraño; aunque ambos eran pareja, era realmente complicado poder tener convivencia civilizada, por lo tanto las discusiones eran el pan de cada día para los dos, generalmente en público, por eso había resultado complicado el asimilar que ambos pudieran concordar en algo similar al amor y no en esa guerrilla de nunca acabar que solían armar con frecuencia.

Aunque luego de mirar el cómo había sido la convivencia entre Charasuke y Menma no había quedado mayor duda de que su relación era similar, aunque en ese momento ella estuviera más calmada que de costumbre.

Recordaba que Menma Uzumaki llegó un día cualquiera al aula, no se había presentado o mediado palabras con nadie más, simplemente ocupó el asiento detrás de Charasuke, que era el único libre en ese momento. No había escuchado de él ninguna queja o algún comentario sobre la nueva linda compañera, ya que generalmente las chicas que se interesaban por él y obviamente no dudaba más de dos veces el tomar como un completo tigre la situación para seducirlas, por lo tanto confiaba en que ella no tardaría en hacerle conocer sus sentimientos por él. Pero la rubia parecía todo menos interesada en Charasuke. Si era sincero, ella al principio parecía siempre estar enfadada, incómoda y desinteresada en las clases, como si estuviera ensimismada todo el tiempo, por lo tanto fuera quien fuese al que maldijera constantemente en su mente; porque las caras que ponía entre clases no podrían ser otra cosa que eso mismo; realmente debería ser un pobre desgraciado.

Entonces el hecho de que esa muchacha no tuviera ni un atisbo de interés por Charasuke había vuelto un motivo de burla entre Sai y él hacia el moreno. Para el Uchiha, al principio podría incluso asegurar que le caía de la mejor manera el saber que tenia de compañera a una chica que había tenido ganas de encontrar, una que representaba un verdadero reto de conquista. Pero, con los constantes rechazos y desplantes, eso se volvió un tema frecuente para Charasuke de modo personal, es decir, que una sola chica no estuviera vuelta loca por su gran atractivo o que no hubiera caído aún con los regalos como las rosas y las miradas coquetas le había picado de cierto modo el orgullo. Pero aquel no era un tema que abordaría, por mucho que le siguiera de manera insistente por las noches.  
Aunque de alguna manera para Suigetsu no había pasado desapercibido. El albino pensó en algún momento que le habría gustado darle las palabras de aliento adecuadas para que se acercara a la chica. Nunca esperó que Sai fuera a adelantarse de ese modo en la deducción del hecho. Es decir lo había tomado por total sorpresa el momento en el que había dejado ir sin más una, ridícula (a su ver), sugerencia mientras jugaban un videojuego de lucha en casa del Uchiha.

— _Sabes, Charasuke, creo que te gusta Menma, y no como conquista casual. Es decir sueles verla mucho, por lo general no dedicas mucho tiempo a las mujeres con las que te quieres enrollar, pero con ella pareciera ser diferente. Si te gusta de ese modo deberías invitarla a salir, o simplemente mostrarle tu pene, si tu cara no le ha parecido atractiva quizá eso lo sea para ella.  
En algunas especies las hembras tienden a... _

No podría decir que no le había causado gracia porque en verdad se había reído al ver como Charasuke había dejado el control a un lado para hacer que Sai cerrara la boca. Generalmente esa facilidad para hablar con franqueza de Sai era un motivo de risas y bromas para los tres. Supuso en que aquella ocasión se debía por lo que insinuaba sin ser consciente, muy seguramente, de Menma.

Molesto o no por las palabras de Sai, después de ello comenzó a cortejar con mayor insistencia a la chica. Aunque la Uzumaki era un hueso duro de roer. Parecía abnegada incluso a dirigirle la palabra al moreno. Podía notar la verdadera desesperación que pasaba su amigo al estar preocupado de más por una mujer que realmente no tenía ni deseos de que él estuviera cerca de ella. Debía admitir que le daba grandes méritos a esa chica al resistirse a esos intentos realmente burdos y en ocasiones hasta originales que presentaba Charasuke al ver que los métodos convencionales no le funcionaban.  
Aquellas habían sido unas semanas verdaderamente pesadas para él, o mejor dicho, para los tres; el animoso y jocoso carácter del Uchiha había caído bastante, así que las reuniones para pasar el rato jugando videojuegos parecían aburridas. De nuevo en su mente había llegado la "genial" idea de hacerle una sugerencia a su amigo para que pudiera salir con Menma, pero quien se había anticipado en aquella ocasión había sido la mujer rubia. Ella misma hizo una invitación a Charasuke, él suponía que las intenciones de la blonda en realidad iban por el camino de mostrar alguna parte de su personalidad o gustos para hacer que el moreno dejará de cortejarla. Y es que por un momento incluso él mismo pensó que el Uchiha había visto algo verdaderamente perturbador, como para haber mantenido distancia con la mujer. Entendía que estuviera tan ofuscado, pero lo que si no entendía era el motivo; Charasuke no hablaba de eso, por lo que parecía extraño en más de una manera. Pero ese shock, solo había durado seis días. Al séptimo día, tomó la mano de Menma y anuncio su noviazgo.

Mentiría si dijera que todos tomaron en serio las palabras del moreno y es que, vamos, hasta él tenía sus dudas acerca de cuánto podría durar su relación con la mujer, o cuánto podría aguantar ella, esa personalidad tan abierta y coqueta con las damas por parte del Uchiha. Pero había sido sorprendente que Charasuke estuviera tanto tiempo con ella. Claro que, la ojizarco no era muy dada a dejarse hacer mimos, o mostrar afecto por él, simplemente lo dejaba ser aunque en algunas ocasiones sujetara su ojera, tirando de ella, o simplemente lo empujara, dejando claro que no tenía ánimos o deseos de que él se mostrara tan cariñoso. Pero así había sido su relación, de eso ya hacía siete u ocho meses. Él no llevaba la cuenta, no era su relación después de todo.

Volviendo al punto de partida. Ese día en particular habían organizado una pequeña reunión de amigos para pasar una tarde amena, con videojuegos, comida chatarra y esas pláticas sobre algún buen vídeo porno que hubiesen encontrado en los últimos días. Hacía un rato que había llegado a casa de Charasuke; Sai llevaba un poco más allí y en apariencia todo marchaba bien, hasta que ella llegó.  
Menma le caía mal, aunque era una buena chica, un poco geniuda y algo amargada, más eso no era su asunto, muy ella si quería portarse de ese modo frente a todos, pero realmente necesitaba convivir con su amigo, hablar de temas sin sentido, jugar videojuegos mientras soltaba unas cuantas malas palabras al personaje con el que se estuviera enfrentando y claro poder sacar a colación el amplio repertorio de imágenes pornográficas que se había hecho el tiempo de descargar para mostrarle a sus amigos. Sin embargo ella representaba un obstáculo difícil de derrotar para cumplir su propósito.

En ese momento se encontraba revisando los posibles juegos para jugar una partida contra Sai. El plan en un principio era que Karin también estuviera allí para que entretuviera a Menma, mientras ellos tenían lo más cercano a una tarde de amigos y ellas podrían hablar mientras de algunas cosas de niñas, o lo que fuera. Pero claro, su suerte era tanta que a Karin se le tenía que empalmar la cita con el oftalmólogo, así que adiós a su gran plan.  
Suspiró mientras comenzaba la partida luego de insertar el disco y de haber seleccionado al personaje y el escenario. Por lo menos su molestia le había servido para poder ganarle a Sai las tres rondas, que por norma se jugaban, no es que él fuese malo jugando pero el moreno era bastante hábil con los videojuegos. El albino levantó en alto ambas manos mientras dejaba salir un grito de victoria con el cuál le restregaba su triunfo en la cara a su amigo, aunque a Sai le daba lo mismo. Ignorando la expresión tranquila y sonriente del moreno, Suigetsu llamó a Charasuke para que tomara el lugar de Sai y le demostrara algo de esas grandes habilidades que parecía recién despertar en ese juego.  
Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que ni su amigo ni su novia estaban allí.

Realmente no se había dado cuanta de en qué momento Charasuke y su novia habían salido de la habitación, simplemente miró a sus espaldas, luego de haber derrotado a Sai que simplemente sonrió moviendo el control frente a él; buscó en la habitación alguna señal de ellos pero no había absolutamente nadie.

Arrojó el control sobre la cama con cierta molestia—. ¿Los escuchaste salir? —Le preguntó al moreno mientras se ponía de pie.  
Sai levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia Suigetsu—. Para ser sincero, no —dejó el control a un lado, recargando las palmas contra el suelo—. Deben haber ido por agua.  
—Vamos, se me antoja molestar un poco a la pareja de tórtolos —salió de la habitación si esperar una afirmación por parte del bruno, de cualquier modo sabía que él iría sin reclamar o algo similar.

Sai solo soltó un suave suspiro antes de ponerse de pie para salir en búsqueda de Suigetsu. No se imaginaba que tipo de broma podría hacerles a Charasuke y Menma, pero sin duda le causaba interés. Se asomó por la puerta y notó al chico de ojos color violeta salir de la cocina. Le siguió en silencio mientras él se asomaba por cada una de las puertas, hasta que finalmente pudo detenerse frente a una y él la reconocía como la puerta del baño.

—¿Escuchas eso? —Suigetsu miró sobre su hombro hacia el confundido moreno.

—Sí, alguien está pujando —elevó los hombros confundido, en su opinión alguien podría estar teniendo problemas estomacales.

—Oh, sí, y yo sé lo que está pasando allí. ¡Enciende la cámara de tu teléfono! —le pidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta, acercando la oreja para escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior.

Sai le siguió escuchando los jadeos que eran más evidentes a medida que se acercaba, tenía la cámara de su celular encendida justo como se lo había pedido Suigetsu, no le quedaba más que esperar a saber qué cosa planeaba el albino.

—Estúpido Charasuke —murmuró por lo bajo, Suigetsu.

—¿Por qué? —el chico de cabellos brunos separó la oreja de la puerta distinguiendo una notoria diferencia entre los pujidos por problemas estomacales, al sonido airado de cuando se tiene sexo. Aun así no entendía a que venía el insulto de su amigo.

—Porque le he tenido que rogar durante mucho tiempo a Karin para que afloje y ella no quiere, porque cree en la pureza al llegar al matrimonio —movió una mano para restarle importancia al comentario de su novia—. El idiota de Charasuke puede tener sexo con la suya y nos lo presume.

—Yo no recuerdo que Charasuke haya avisado que iba a tener sexo con su novia —elevó los hombros no comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—No, idiota, pero sabe que estamos en su casa y se le ocurre tener sexo a sabiendas de que podríamos darnos cuenta —negó con la cabeza girando el pomo de la puerta—. Comienza a grabar que esto será interesante —le codeó al darse cuenta de que no habían colocado el seguro a la puerta.

Sai asintió, no entendiendo del todo, solo siendo arrastrado en esa jugarreta. Observó como la puerta era abierta con cierta agresividad, pero pasando de inadvertido para los ocupantes en el interior. Al momento ser espectadores Suigetsu dejó salir una especie de carcajada irónica mezclada con algo de temor y desconcierto en ella. Él en cambio, permaneció impertérrito, mientras miraba con atención, como es que su amigo Charasuke mantenía una mejilla pegada a la pared, al igual que su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha estaba situada sobre su miembro; Menma recargaba su barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno respirando de manera agitada, con las manos fuertemente aferradas a sus caderas, dejando fuera cualquier indicio de aspecto femenino en ellas.

—Nunca pensé que la novia de Charasuke tuviera pene —habló interrumpiendo por fin la serie de gemidos ahogados, además de hacer que Menma frenara la serie de movimientos que hacían su pelvis golpear contra las nalgas de su novio.

Charasuke giró el rostro con lentitud antes de ocultar su cara al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban allí, mirando lo que él y su "novia" estaban haciendo, no bastando con ello, habían descubierto que Menma no era una chica como lo había dicho alguna vez—. ¡Cierren la maldita puerta, par de mirones! —fue lo único que pudo decir con la cara oculta en dirección a la pared, sumado al nerviosismo y bochorno que sentía.

Menma empujó a Charasuke haciéndolo quedar oculto en una de las esquinas del baño, aunque no pudo evitar que el moreno gimiera al sentir el miembro dentro de él, moviéndose—. Ya lo escucharon, ahora ¡largo! —pidió la "chica" con un tono bastante alejado al que alguna vez fue su tono de voz, era más masculino, profundo y ronco, posiblemente por lo que se encontraba haciendo con su pareja.

Suigetsu cerró la puerta al instante, solo antes de comenzar a reír, el shock había pasado ya, y la verdad es que le causaba mucha gracia que Charasuke estuviera siendo empalado por su _hermosa y femenina novia_ , y cómo si aquello no fuese suficiente lo tenía grabado en vídeo.

—Ya que eso no debimos de haberlo visto no hay razón para guardar esto en mi teléfono —le comentó Sai, justo cuando terminaba de borrar el video que Suigetsu le había pedido con tanto ahínco que grabara.

—¡No! ¡Idiota! —chilló el albino arrebatándole inútilmente el teléfono de las manos.

—¿Para qué es que querías ver el pene de la novia de Charasuke —le miró con confusión.

—¡No es por su pene!

—Entonces no lo entiendo —elevó los hombros.

—No, porque eres un idiota —volvió a exclamar con molestia, mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo. Ya no tenía como chantajear a Charasuke para que pasara tiempo con ellos.

 _Cuando se tiene buenos amigos, nunca se deben dejar de lado._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado mi burdo intento de comedia._

 _Mucho del comportamiento de Suigetsu va basado en mis adorados amigos, la verdad ellos son los que me inspiran a escribir este tipo de cosas tan extrañas._  
 _Gracias por haberse pasado a leer este, que también es el primer fic que escribo donde "Sasuke y Naruto" son los protagonistas._

 _Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~_


End file.
